Sing for Equestria Part 2
Sing for Equestria Part 2 is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., Linnux, Smiler, the Storm King, the Bears, Master Frown, Brock and the Dazzlings ruling Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the Worlds after stealing the Journals, Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Bodi, his band, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Blythe Baxter, the Littlest Pet Shop pets, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Buster Moon, Johnny, Ash, Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, the Justice Squad, Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria (Star Swirl the Bearded, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Rockhoof and Somnambula), K.I.T.T., Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Miguel Rivera, Héctor, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Li'l Nelson, Ken and Skylor) and the Heroes of Chima must retrieve the Journals, defeat the villains and stop Armageddon and Weirdmageddon once and for all. Trivia *Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Bodi, his band, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Blythe Baxter, the Littlest Pet Shop pets, Gene, Jailbreak, Hi-5, Buster Moon, Johnny, Ash, Lightning McQueen, Prince Dusty Crophopper, their friends, The Justice Squad, Stygian, the Pillars of Old Equestria (Star Swirl the Bearded, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Mage Meadowbrook, Rockhoof and Somnambula), K.I.T.T., Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Miguel Rivera, Héctor, the Ninjago Team (Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Li'l Nelson, Ken and Skylor) and the Heroes of Chima will battle against the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Black Hole, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, The Fearsome Crooks, Christine, Jackson Storm, K.A.R.R., Linnux, Smiler, The Storm King, The Bears, Master Frown, Brock and The Dazzlings to save the worlds. *Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, Ken, Li'l Nelson, Skylor, Unikitty, her friends and the foals will use Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Fire Mech, Lightning Jet, Quake Mech, Ice Tank, Water Strider, Ken's Mech, Li'l Nelson's Cart Mech, Skylor's Mech, Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V and the Ultimate Shacktron to defeat the villains in the battle. *The scene where Yuna and her friends defeats the Storm King was based off the scene where Pete was all beaten up by Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy from Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers. *The song Heroes (instrumental version) will be played during the battle. *References from Cars 3, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers and The LEGO Movie will be made in this episode. *Yuna will win the singing competition at Canterlot Theatre. *The Nightmare Family, Bill, Christine, K.A.R.R., the Storm King (got beaten up) and the Dazzlings will be send back to Tartarus while the Fearsome Crooks, Storm, Linnux, Smiler, the Bears and Master Frown will be arrested to jail for good. Songs and Music Score #Life is a Highway (from Cars) - Rascal Flatts (while traveling on the Night Express) #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Score - Poopypants Has No Gas (when the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Christine, K.A.R.R. and the villains begins Armageddon and Weirdmageddon over the worlds) #It's Garmadon (from The LEGO Ninjago Movie) - The Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Christine, K.A.R.R. and the villains (when the conquer begins) #Despicable Me 3 Score - Back and Bigger Than Ever (before the battle) #Heroes (from The LEGO Ninjago Movie) - Blaze N Vill and Mark Mothersbaugh (when the Ninjago Team gets onto their mechs and the battle is on) #Wake Me up Before You Go-Go - Grubber (when he has to help Yuna and her friends save the concert) #The LEGO Movie Score - I Am a Master Builder (when the foals and children used the Ultimate Shacktron to take down the villains) #Welcome to the Show (from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks) - The Dazzlings #Set It All Free (from Sing) - Pacifica Northwest and Ash #Goofy Goober Rock (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) - Birthday Bash #Cuella De Vil (song) (by Selena Gomez) - Unikitty #Dreams to Dream - Princess Yuna #Rainbows (from My Little Pony: The Movie) - Songbird Serenade #Sweet Victory - SpongeBob SquarePants #Cars 3 Score - The Fabulous Lightning McQueen (when Yuna won the Singing Competition at Canterlot Theatre) Transcript *Sing for Equestria Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225